New Methods
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: Eating Mitarashi Dango on a stick is just SO boring. So why not try different methods? [Allen x Reader]


New Methods

**[Allen x Reader]**

**_Eating Mitarashi Dango on a stick is just SO boring. So why not try different methods?_**

* * *

You sat on the other side of the table, your head resting on the palms of your hands. Your food was still steaming and untouched.

Your friends Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were chatting. Err, well, Lavi and Lenalee were chatting while Kanda looked to be irritated by their presence.

… And there you were, just sitting there.

Watching your favorite exorcist, Allen Walker… He didn't seem to notice your incessant staring until he finally felt that someone was watching him, and was starting to creep him out. He looked up and his eyes met yours. Knowing that it was you, he gave a small smile as you stared at him.

And stared.

… And stared some more.

What the hell?

"… **[Y/N]**-chan… are you… _okay_?" he asked, worried and still creeped out. You just continued to watch at him, and this time he was confused, why were you looking at him like that? Was there something on his face? Didn't you know that it was rude to stare?

He furrowed his eyebrows and cutely tilted his head to the side, trying to comprehend the situation or read your mind… or _something_! You were starting to worry him, were you even blinking? Allen sweat dropped as he looked at your stiff form, was this one of your weird tricks again?

Then he realized it. "Ah! You must want some of my dessert! If you want, you can have some of my Mitarashi Dango! Trust me, you'll like it!" Allen smiled, holding up a stick of the sweet dessert.

He started to frown when your eyes were still cast on his figure. This time your eyebrows were raised as though he just made the stupidest statement on Earth.**[1]** The look only lasted for five seconds more, until you got up and sauntered towards him (which looked oddly seductive). He watched from his seat as you made your way towards him and looked up when you were standing in front of him, looking straight into his eyes.

You paid no heed to Kanda and the others; they could watch.

"… Err, uh… **[Y/N]**—ah!" You bent down to his level and leaned in, your face only about _three_ inches from his. At this close proximity, he began to stutter and blush, his face starting to collect a great amount of blood. You would've laughed at his reaction, but held back.

"**[Y-Y/N]**-chan… W-what are you… why are you…"

You lifted your hand and gently took the dango stick out of his hand; you inspected it for all about seven seconds before you brought your gaze back to him and began gliding it over his pale lips.

He sat there frozen, obviously shocked and confused by your sudden actions, which was good for you. As you stood there, it was starting to gain some attention, because everyone in the dining hall was starting to take notice of the scene before them, some murmuring and some smirking (Lavi wolf-whistling).

You stopped gliding it over his lips and moved the dessert away, leaning in. Allen, so far, hadn't moved a muscle. He was still getting over the fact that you just put sweet sauce on his _lips_… for God only knows _what_ reason. You tilted your head before letting your warm breath caress his now glossy lips.

You moved forward allowing your tongue to slip out of your mouth, letting the tip leisurely trace over the sweet sauce that you smothered over his smooth lips. You made sure to get the corners of his mouth and the crack between his upper and lower lips. You weren't done– oh, no –you were just getting started.

You slipped your tongue back into your mouth and leaned forward, tilting your head so you wouldn't bump noses. You pressed your lips against his own and slowly sucked on his bottom lip, watching as his eyes widened.

"**[Y/N]**-ch-_mrph_!" he unsuccessfully called out.

You pried his mouth open and had your tongue go in; he hadn't tasted like much since he didn't eat anything yet, but he did taste pretty damn sweet to you. His tongue lay limp in his mouth, but the moment he shyly poked your own appendage, you pulled back and made sure to take the string of saliva with you. **[2]**

When you looked down at him, his face was the equivalent of Lavi's hair. You licked your lips as you watched him pant from the lack of air, twirling the dango stick between your fingers before taking a bite of the sauce-less dumpling. It tasted pretty good.

When you pulled yourself out of your reverie, you smirked and placed the food back on his plate.

"Mmm~," you hummed licking the corners of your mouth. You put your hands on your knees leaned forward, laying your head against his temple so that your mouth was near his ear. "… You were right, Allen. I did like it, you can be certain that it's my _favorite_ dessert now…" you murmured.

You stood up straight again. "… Though, we should try that again. It tends to taste… _better_ that way… It also helps when you change the _settings_ once in a while." You folded your hands in front of you and smiled innocently as though none of this ever happened and began to walk away. **[3]**

Allen watched your retreating form before promptly passing out.

* * *

**[1]-** Pffsshhht, of COURSE that's a stupid statement! Couldn't he see that you just wanted him and **only** him? *eyebrow waggle* Oh, silly, silly naive but-not-so-naive-because-we-know-what-he-thinks-about-when-he-thinks-we-don't-know Allen-kun… THAT INNOCENT SMILE WON'T FOOL ME! (I'm not going to deny the fact that it's still cute, though—HE'S GOT US ALL UNDER HIS TRAP AND—fuck, I'm textually raping another note again…)

[**2**]- Oh come on, if you didn't back up I'm sure you would've jumped him right then and there—you know, give the cafeteria an encore~ ;D

**[3]- **Damn tease… I might just make a sequel for Allen's revenge—kufufu~ BLACK ALLEN, HERE I COME! ;}

**Minori:** You know what _I_ wanna try? Pocky. Everybody keeps talking about it and I keep getting angrrryyyy~~~!

**Kieri:** :D *chewing on Pocky*

**Minori:** *tackles* GIMME SOME!


End file.
